The present Training Program in Endocrinology at the University of Chicago aims to produce scientists who are trained to investigate endocrine disease and endocrine physiology from newborn to old age using a wide variety of modern experimental techniques and who are able to integrate investigations of cellular and molecular biology with organ system pathophysiology. The Training Faculty numbers 33 senior investigators from six University departments (Medicine, Pediatrics, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Human Genetics, Molecular Genetics and Cell Biology, Pathology) who carry out a broad range of endocrine-related research supported by a substantial base of NIH and other peer reviewed research grants. Each training faculty member is an established investigator. In addition to the training faculty, the program is aided by the participation of 21 Senior and 12 Associate Faculty from the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Ob/Gyn and Health Studies. These faculty make important contributions to the training experience by providing training in clinical endocrinology and clinical research or statistical analysis of data. Trainees are selected on the basis of prior individual accomplishments including prior research training and experience as well as commitment to an academic research career. Trainees select a faculty preceptor(s) and the trainee and preceptor jointly identify a research project. Trainees then undergo at least 3 years of training in the research laboratory of the preceptor during which time trainees assume a progressively greater responsibility for developing research hypotheses, designing experiments, analyzing the data and preparing abstracts and scientific manuscripts. In the final year of training, an area of research is identified which is sufficiently different from the research of the preceptor to allow the trainee to submit an independent research grant proposal. This research training occurs within the framework of a required core curriculum consisting of courses which describe and review current research methodology and research advances as well as statistical analysis of research data. As a result of this intensive training, a substantial proportion of trainees from this program assume academic positions upon completion of their training and remain active in research.